


Serena

by bibibirdie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Feminism, Original work - Freeform, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibibirdie/pseuds/bibibirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena worked for the government to contain a deadly virus that has interrupted the once peaceful earth. Maribel is a mutation she is sent to capture. Kendal is a soldier, Cleff is a follower. And Neer is a survivor. In a world were the weak are killed these misfits band together to figure out the secret behind this disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serena

Their faces are always frozen, not actually frozen, but their eyes go wide and their jaws slack and they put their hands up like she’s going to shoot. It was easy to shoot, and they all knew it. The blood that drains from their mouths and eyes make it easy to pretend that their not humans. She can pretend that they’re zombies and she’s a badass girl with a shotgun, blowing off their heads like it’s a game at the county fair. But when she looks into their glazed over eyes, she can’t stomach it. 

“Serena, are you ok?” 

She nods and the slim metal helmet bobs up and down with her. Her gloved hands hit the door and she walks in, followed by another woman in protective gear. The gun in her hands lights up and the other woman turns to go through the next hallway.

“What stage?”

“Just a 1, caught ‘em early this time. Not like that 5 yesterday.”

“Did you take them down?”

“Nah, that was Cleff, he’s real good at far range.”

“Did it put up much a fight?”

“Oh yeah, big time, almost ripped his thermal.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

Something fell in the other room, Serena put the gun back and opened up the door. The room was a mess except for the very corner, a crib sat there, stuffed animals peeking out all over the place. A low groan made both the women turn their heads to see a young girl. She was trying to hide in her closet, but one of her pale leg stuck out. The tips of her bare toes were black. 

“Hey sweetheart, how bout you come on out? We won’t hurt you.” 

“Kendal…” Serena nodded to the crib. “There could be more out there.” 

The girl in the closet bumped her head on one of the racks and grunted a short ‘ow’. She slipped out and fell on the floor like she was liquid. Kendal approached her slowly, bending down and lifting up the first part of the helmet so only a glass wall was between her and the infected. The girl was around fifteen, her hair was light brown and it looked like a rat’s nest. 

“Can you hold up your hands for me sweetheart?” Kendal used her mom voice, the teenager glared at her but held up all ten fingers. Her fingertips were black. 

“What happened here?” Serena kneeled down next to Kendal, lifting up her first layer as well. 

The girl cleared her throat, she balled up her darkened hands hesitantly, she kept fidgeting, and she knew something was off.

“I know.” Kendal laughed lightly, “We’re supposed to be all big and scary and come in shooting up the place right?” 

The teenager didn’t respond.  
“Seems like society has a misconstrued conception of what we actually do. We are here to help you.” 

“Okay…” She was still afraid, they all were. They had a right to be. 

“Now, can you tell us what happened?” Serena flipped on the recorder. “Start at the beginning.”

The girl took a deep breath, “I started to show symptoms about a week ago,” her voice trembled with each word, “My mom thought it was just a common cold, I was coughing, normal stuff. Then my-my fingers started to turn, I didn’t tell her at first, because my mom was paranoid. She just had my sister only a couple months ago, and dad’s gone. She’s pretty on edge. When she found out…she called immediately, and then fled, she took the baby with her.”

“And when was that?”

“Yesterday.”

“What’s your name?”

“Zero, Chelsea Zero.”

“Well, Chelsea you’re going to need to come with us.”

“Why? So you can experiment on me?”

“No,” Kendal reached out her hand and gripped the girl’s shoulder, “So we can cure you.”


End file.
